


Intensified light

by Shintarou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basketball, M/M, Touou High (Freeform), Touou Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintarou/pseuds/Shintarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kuroko follows his original light, Aomine,  and Kagami transfers into Touou instead of Seirin.<br/>Kagami is stronger then the start of season 1, so he can give our dear Aho a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensified light

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a friend who seriously wanted this to be more than just an idea

_Inspiration for this piece of trash :3_

* * *

 

Kuroko had never doubted Aomine's abilities in his life before, that solid base helped him choose which high school to attend. While most paths of the generation of miracles just split, the light and shadow stayed together with Momoi and went to Touou High School. Both Kuroko and Momoi where the few people that knew what Aomine needed, the two of them persistent in their own, personal ways. Despite his attitude, Kuroko liked being around Aomine, his presence calmed the light blue-haired male, while it scared most people away. This was also the suspected reason for Aomine to hold both Momoi and 'Tetsu' dear.   
Aomine had tried to talk Kuroko to his senses and begged him not to, but Tetsuya's stubborn sides went through with it anyway. Aomine just made peace with it over time.

It was one of the rare training sessions that the lazy Aomine had agreed to come, after a lot of begging from both Tetsuya and Satsuki, they had finally got him in the gym, training and helping to perfect Kuroko's techniques, that were most likely held back by Akashi for a yet unknown reason to all. While they were practicing the others suffered an almost unbearable training menu Momoi made up, to make sure they lived up to their fullest capabilities, well to some extend, until they got disturbed.  
"Excuse me for the intrusion", a tall redhead steps inside the training hall and Kuroko feels shivers running over his spine just hearing the voice of the male. Even though his Japanese is fluent, he seems to have a slight accent. Tetsu turned around to face the young man and an awfully familiar feeling washes over him. While seizing him up he feels the same kind of energy Aomine radiates onto him every day. You could describe it as you are looking at two warriors, armed, fired up and ready to go.   
"Who are you?" Aomine ask with his typical arrogance of his, did he feel it too? Kuroko noticed the deafening silence in the gymnasium, the running feet fell silent and all stares were on the three first years on the other court, even Momoi stared, which was not like her.  
"Kagami Taiga, I transferred in from the United States, I enrolled two days ago. I wanted to come here sooner, but my jetlag wouldn't let me, I think I'm okay now though. I want to play basketbal again", he says with a confidence never  used to talk to aomine before. 'This guy has guts', floats through Kuroko's thoughts, 'Or he's just stupid.'   
"You want to try out for the team I assume?" Aomine says with a smug smile, he's brooding on a plan, and not a pleasant one judging by his face. The other male just nods affirmative. "Then play me, one-on-one", he says, daring the other male to take his challenge.  
"Aomine-kun..." Momoi protests, but Kuroko holds up his hand and throws the new guy the ball. Seeing the grin on the redheads face is enough to assure what he's thinking, he slides the bag off his shoulder and takes off his jersey.   
"Let me warm up first", he says and Aomine nods, still a smug look plastering his face. In the meanwhile Kuroko is whispering to Momoi.  
"Don't you feel it? This guy has something about himself, he _feels_ like Aomine. And America, Momoi, learning it right from the source is something different." Kuroko sounds agitated, which was a rare thing. He averted his gaze to the newcomer again, who was about to take his shot, but instead of shooting it, like Kuroko had anticipated, he dunked it with a force he wouldn't have ever imagined another person doing it. The other guys' mouths fell open in awe.  
"I'm warm", he states matter of factly and picks up the ball with some sort of cat slash predatorlike grace, contrasting with Aomine's every so loose-looking moves, this male looked gracious on the court. And so the match began.

Kuroko had given the guy a chance for survival, but for him to do this well went beyond expectations, of all the members were stunned, but not speechless.   
"Great, another one", Imayoshi grumbled, almost too silent to hear, if it hadn't been for the unseen Kuroko nobody would've heard him. He looked at the match in front of him, it seemed like a dance of predators, Aomine obviously had the upperhand, but Kagami really didn't bow to his power and speed. He jumped higher, tried harder and learned more when it went on. Both boys could've been engines of sportscars, thundering, but instead running over the field. when Aomine scored his winning point, it was a tight shot and the point gap was around three. The blue- and redhaired guys gave one another a glare, breathing heavily, with wide grins plastered over their content faces.  
"I look forward to playing with you, even though we'll always be rivals somewhere", Aomine says, smug as always and Kagami just nods in agreement. Momoi seemed to wake up and pushed the others to work again. 

Months of intensive training passed, and the Winter Cup finals were finally for them to play, as expected against the always winning emperor Rakuzan. Touou had to forcefully makes some changes in the line-up because of Aomine's and Kagami's shared positions, and Kagami now playing Small Forward is one of those changes, but the ocasionally switch positions when the game and moment asks for it. As it is something to just give him a specific function, because neither guy was just an ordinary player. The start was difficult, as expected with Akashi and three uncrowned kings, but they stood their ground just fine, getting Kagami in the zone right on time. When they subbed Kuroko out, the point gap was only a worth of five points, only two added by the time he came back in the game, still figuring out what to do against the guy with such strong abilities. His mind had wandered to Takao, who he had to overcome in terms of ability. They were looking for a miracle...

A fifteen point gap, only five minutes to play and two fired up teams. That was what it took to create a miracle for Touou. Aomine, as bold he was, forced himself into the zone, with Kagami following right after, entering the zone a second time, but this time slightly different.   
The fact that two members entered the zone, made them coordinate with one another properly because they were on the same level, even though Aomine could be a selfish bastard, he acknowlegded Kagami as his equal and with Kagami in the zone they closed the dreading point gap. Scoring the winning point, as orthodox as a shot could be.

They fought their way to victory, as expected of the two warriors, in Kuroko's eyes, but he never knew there was always a third warrior on court...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the whole third season yet, so don't blame when something is not fully accurate.  
> Please review <3


End file.
